


Don't Be Ashamed

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [83]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It if it’s no trouble and you’re still taking new requests… can I suggest a j2 story where Jared is the bottom and has a secret dirty talk kink (eg. Slut shaming) which Jensen finds out by accident. Jared, however, doesn’t want to respond verbally during and afterwards refuses to talk about it/admit to anything. As a result, Jensen seduces him again and makes him respond/admit before afterwards obviously reassuring him that Jared has no need to be ashamed of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this prompt i've totally wanted to write slut-shaming but i'm afraid i let you down... well i hope you enjoy this anyway!

**Prompt** : It if it’s no trouble and you’re still taking new requests… can I suggest a j2 story where Jared is the bottom and has a secret dirty talk kink (eg. Slut shaming) which Jensen finds out by accident. Jared, however, doesn’t want to respond verbally during and afterwards refuses to talk about it/admit to anything. As a result, Jensen seduces him again and makes him respond/admit before afterwards obviously reassuring him that Jared has no need to be ashamed of anything.

 

Jensen’s legs were getting sore from fucking Jared. He didn’t know how many times they’d had sex tonight. He thought his dick was going to fall out but Jared just kept begging for more. He loved the way Jared’s ass felt and he always had, but he didn’t think his balls had anything left. “Fuck, Jared. How do you keep going?”

Jared adjusted the way he was laying so Jensen’s thrusts would hammer his prostate. “Oh, Jen… I’d go all day for your cock!”

“You slut,” Jensen growled.

Jared gasped and then came all over Jensen’s stomach. Jensen paused and looked down. “Did you just…”  
“Shut up,” Jared grumbled.

“Jared–,”  
“Shut up!”

**

Jensen didn’t understand. Every time Jensen had tried to bring it up, Jared had easily evaded the question. Jensen didn’t understand. He thought it was really hot. He called Jared his slut and then he came, so either it was a coincidence, which Jensen doubted, or Jared had a kink he’d failed to tell Jensen about. He hoped he didn’t make Jared feel embarrassed. Nothing was the mark of a poor boyfriend like embarrassing your partner in bed.

“So, Jared,” Jensen started. They were sitting across from each other eating dinner and relaxing. “How was your day?”  
He shrugged. “Fine. Nothing exciting.”

Jensen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Want to _make_ it interesting?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we could try out that new kink of yours,” Jensen purred.

Jared’s expression turned from interested to irritated. “I don’t have a kink.”

“I was just saying–,”

“I’m too tired for sex,” Jared decided. He pushed his chair away and stalked off to their bedroom. Jensen groaned. It was fine. Someday he’d get Jared to accept that he had a slut-shaming kink.

**

Jensen tried again the next day. “You know, I was thinking about spicing up our bedroom activities,” Jensen said casually. “I was reading online. Some people have a kink for stuff like panties, which we could try. Also people have a thing for dirty talk. Apparently there’s one guy that likes being called a slu–,”  
“You want desert?” Jared interrupted abruptly. “I bough a pie.”   
Jensen perked up. “Apple?”  
“What else, you goof?” Jared kissed him. “If you want to spice up our ‘bedroom activities’, I could eat it off you.”

Jensen completely lost his train of thought. By the time he realized Jared had changed the train of thought so effortlessly his boyfriend’s tongue was eating apple pie off his chest and he couldn’t care less.

*

So far Jensen approaching Jared and confronting him about the issue had been a terrible strategy. Jared had always changed the topic and by the time Jensen had realized he wanted to talk about it, it was too late or they were too tired to bring it up.

So Jensen was going a different direction—he wasn’t going to say a damn thing.

Well, he was going to say a lot and it would be directed towards Jared, but they’d be more along the lines of calling Jared his pretty little slut or his whore. And then Jensen could figure out once and for all whether or not Jared had a dirty talk kink.

“You know,” Jensen murmured, sliding his arms around Jared’s waist. “It’s Friday. Which means we get to sleep in tomorrow, which means that we can stay up nice and late having a lot of fun.”

“You know, I still haven’t seen the new James Bond movie, and I think tonight would be the best night for it,” Jared said. “Wanna make the popcorn?” Jensen pouted and Jared laughed. “You should see your face. We can watch the movie any time, hon. I’ve been thinking all day about fucking you all night.”

Jensen grinned. “Who do you think can get their clothes off faster?”

Jared grabbed the hem of his shirt. “You really don’t want to take that bet, Ackles.”

They tripped over jeans, underwear, and shirts on the way up the stairs. Jensen almost fell at once but Jared caught his arm and dragged him the rest of the way. They fell naked on the bed, hard and eager. “My god, I want your ass,” Jensen groaned. “So hard and firm and desperate for cock.”

Jared groaned and rolled onto his stomach. “C’mon, Jen, get me ready, I want it.”   
“I know you do,” Jensen replied. Jensen slicked up one finger and wiggled it into Jared’s ass. His boyfriend made a little contented noise and Jensen smirked. “I know how much you love having your ass filled, whether it’s my cock or my fingers you moan like a whore.”

Jared moaned louder and spread his legs. “What part about ‘more’ do you not understand?”

“Maybe I want to drag this out,” Jensen said. “Maybe I want to see you writhing under my fingers, the little cockslut that you are.”

Every time Jensen called Jared his slut or whore or filthy little boy Jared only became more wanton and needy. He fucked himself on Jensen’ fingers, pushing his ass back to get Jensen’s fingers deeper. ‘That’s it, Jared, so hungry for it. You love anything stuffed up that tight ass.”

“I do,” Jared groaned. “I love it, I love it!”

“Such a fucking whore,” Jensen taunted. “You’re moaning like a slut. Are you my slut, Jared?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“I’m your slut,” Jared sobbed. “I’m your slut and your whore and I really want to get fucked!”

Jensen had three fingers inside Jared and decided that was good enough. He slicked up his cock and started to push inside Jared. He was making little grunts and squeaks of pleasure. “Your cock is so big, Jensen, I love it.”

“Your ass is just swallowing me up,” Jensen commented. “You’re begging for my cock. Slut.”

Jared was humping the bed. Jensen could picture his cock. Jared had a pretty cock, large and pink with a sensitive head on the top. It would be dripping with pre-come and the slit on top would be so sensitive that if Jensen scratched his nail across the top he would come. He’d love to watch Jared explode but he fucked him harder to make sure Jared could come on his cock. “You’re so hungry for cock,” Jensen growled. “Your ass was made for fucking, pretty little slut–,”

Jared screamed and his hips spasmed. Jensen couldn’t see what was happening but he knew that Jared had just come on the sheets. His ass clenched down on Jensen’s cock and he came inside Jared’s ass.

He liked the sight of his cock dripping down Jared’s thighs and almost didn’t want to clean up just so his mark would stay on Jared. The younger man’s hole was read and abused with come filling it up. Jensen moaned. He wanted to lick it up until Jared was coming again.

But he didn’t. “Remind me again who doesn’t have a slut-shaming kink?” Jensen teased.

Jared rolled over and glared at him. Jensen kissed him lightly and when he pulled away, Jared’s expression had softened. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, my pretty little whore,” Jensen crooned. “I like it a lot.”

“It’s not embarrassing or anything?” Jared pushed. “Not lame or gross?”

Jensen gave Jared an eskimo kiss. “I love everything about you. I love the way you make me coffee and I love the way you get off when I call you my slut. I find it very, very hot, actually.”   
Jared let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good. Because I’d like to do this again.”

 

 

 


End file.
